Mr Beautiful
by MusicisxmyLife
Summary: Keely loves Phil but doesn't know how to tell him. Phil has a secret he wants to reveal to Keely. I'm really bad at summeries just read it please! Pheely
1. Butterflies

**Mr. Beautiful**

**A/n**: Hey everyone…no this is not my first fanfic…even though I haven't written one in a while. Yea the story has the same title as a Cheyenne Kimball song but it has nothing to do with the song. Enjoy the first chapter!

**Chapter 1: Butterflies**

Keely Teslow sat on her bed surrounding by pink and purple pillows in a daze. She was staring a picture of her best friend in the entire world, Phil Diffy. He's the only guy she thinks about everyday 24/7. He's the only guy she dreams about at night. And he's the only guy she wants to be more than friends with. Everytime she got around to telling him how she feels she would babble like an idiot and then tell him something other than what her heart desires to tell him. Everytime she was with him her stomach would flip flops. People call it nerves, but she calls it butterflies.

**_I feel butterflies floating around inside  
Whenever I'm with you, I feel butterflies  
I feel butterflies floating around inside  
Don't know what you do, but I feel butterflies_**

_**It's such a funny thing  
Everytime you come around  
I get this feeling  
Kinda tingles, kinda tickles  
Makes my heart sing  
I'm all wrapped up  
In a cocoon of  
This emotion you bring**_

Keely finally snapped out of her trance at the sound of her cell phone ringing. "Hello?"

"Hey Keels!" At the sound of his voice a little smile sneaked across her face.

"Hey Phil! What's Up?"

"Nothing just wanted to know if you want to hang out later?"

"Yea sure!" Keely squealed in side.

"Ok I'll pick you up around 6:00?"

"Sounds great!"

"See then. Bye"

"Bye" She hung up her phone and glanced at her clock, it was already 4:15. _Shoot! I only have less than two hours until Phil comes over. I have to get ready! _Keely thought to herself as she franticly ran in to the bathroom and turned the shower on.

_**I feel butterflies floating around inside (oh, I feel 'em inside)  
Whenever I'm with you, I feel butterflies (butterflies)  
I feel butterflies (I feel) floating around inside (butterflies)  
Don't know what you do, but I feel butterflies**_

My heartbeat begins to race  
My mind drifts to another place  
I feel like I can fly  
Free as the wind  
I can't pretend  
I wish we was more than friends  
And I know the reason why  
Because I

**_I feel butterflies floating around inside (oh, I feel them inside)  
Whenever I'm with you, I feel butterflies (with, yeah)  
I feel butterflies (I feel) floating around inside (butterflies)  
Don't know what you do but I feel butterflies (woo)_**

I feel, I feel butterflies, butterflies, oh  
I feel, I feel butterflies, butterflies  
Butterflies, butterflies, oh  
Lalalalalalala

**A/n**: I hoped you liked it! Please review!!! I'll post the second chapter once i get more than 5 reviews!!

_**  
**_


	2. Secret Love Part 1

Mr. Beautiful

**A/n:** Hey everyone! I hope you like the first chapter! Thanks for the reviews! I'm not sure where this story is going but if you have any ideas after this chapter they will be appreciated. Here's the second chap!

**Chapter 2: Secret Love- Part 1**

It was 6:15 and Phil was late. Keely didn't want to panic but she did anyway. She paced back and forth for another 5 minutes when she jumped at the sound of her doorbell ringing. She walked over to the door and opened it and sure enough there was Phil with that goofy smile of his. Oh how it made her heart melt. She loved that smile of his.

"Hey Keels!"

"Hey Phil. So let's go…wait where exactly are we going."

"Well I kind of wanted to introduce you to someone before we go."

He took Keely by the hand and pulled her outside towards his car and there sitting in the front seat was a girl. Phil looked over at Keely and she gave him a confused look. When they got to his car he introduced the girl to Keely.

"Keely this is Kina." Keely got a full glimpse of this Kina girl. She had long blonde hair and hazel eyes. She was a little taller than Keely was.

"Hi. Um Kina. Nice to uh meet you." She leaned over to Phil and whispered in his ear "Who is she? How do you know her?" Kina took notice of this and she said abruptly and a little rudely to Keely

"I'm his girlfriend" She had a stupid smirk on her face. Those three words burned in Keely's head like a fire that can't be controlled. Her face felt hot. _I thought we were going to hang out together just me and Phil. I finally thought today was going to be the day I told him how I felt. But I guess I'm too late. _Keely's thoughts surrounded her fiercely. She couldn't take it. She just walked slowly back in her house with tears rolling down her cheeks.

_**Boy you're so hard to believe  
Boy you're so hard to believe**_

_**Just a friend  
That's all I've ever been to you  
Oh just a girl   
Who wants to be the center of your world  
But I ain't got much to offer  
But my heart and soul  
And I guess that's not enough  
For you to notice me  
I'm just a girl  
And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you  
To you**_

All Keely wanted to do was cry. The guy she loved was in love with someone else. Why didn't he realize she liked him? Didn't he get the hint? Did he ever stop and wonder why she was acting weird around him lately? Probably not. Keely sat on her bed and through her tears and glanced over at the picture of him that sat next to her bed. She grabbed it gently not wanting to damage the frame. She held it tight to her. She loved him so much. She couldn't take it. She pulled the frame back and looked at it once more and whispered quietly to the frame. "Why?"

Then she just dropped it and the frame hit the ground shattering into pieces. The sound was painful to her ears even though it wasn't loud. All she heard was the shattering of her love for Phil. She tried to block him out of her mind for now but he kept circling her mind. She would always love Phil no matter how much she told herself she didn't.

_**I try to smile when I see other girls with you  
Acting like everything is ok  
But ohh  
You don't know how it feels to be so in love  
With someone who doesn't even know  
My secret love**_

Keely cried herself to sleep that night. And there he was in her dreams. It was like she couldn't escape him. In her dreams he wanted her. He loved her. And she loved him too. Keely woke up that morning feeling down and not herself. She wasn't herself. She wasn't the happy cheery girl she usually was. Her house was quite since her mom was on a business trip for a while. It felt lonely around lately and Keely didn't like that. But today she enjoyed the quite. She plopped herself on the couch and thought about her dream. Then it hit her again she would always love him but he never loved her. She felt hot tears streaming down her face and she just let herself cry.

**_In my dreams  
I see us both together constantly  
Why can't you see  
This love that's here for you inside of me  
Ohhh  
What do I have to do  
For you to notice this  
You look at her with love  
With me it's just friendship  
I'm just your girl  
And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you  
To you _**

**A/n: Well that's it for chapter 2! I hope you liked it. Please review! **

**Chapter Three: Secret Love- part 2**

**That will be posted as soon as possible. I have a book report due on Thursday that needs major work on! 8th grade homework calls…I can't wait til next year!**

**Musicisxmylife**


	3. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

OMG! I'm so so so sorry I haven't updated in like forever! I've been busy with school and I just got done with exams…plus I'm grounded…so it might take a little longer so hang in there! When I get off groundation I promise to do the biggest update you've ever seen! Please forgive me for the delay on the story…but don't worry I already working on chapter 5 I'll update them all when I get off of being grounded!!!! Love you all!

Musicisxmylife


End file.
